roblox_racing_ultrafandomcom-20200214-history
2015 Ferrari FXX K
}} 2015 Ferrari FXX K is a car. Start Rating: (A3095), (S3110) Max Rating: (A3953), (S4003) Car Price: $1,500,000 (Est.) Information Enzo Ferrari had always been reluctant to build and sell road cars, but he had to do so in order to fund Scuderia Ferrari, the company’s main arm since its historical foundation in 1929. As the brand moved away from sports car racing in 1973 — continuing as a Formula One team only — Ferrari became more of a road-legal sports car builder rather than a race car manufacturer. However, Maranello did not forget about its racing roots completely and it launched a special XX line that included a host of road-legal supercars turned to track-only machines. The line debuted with the F40 LM in the late 1980s and continued with the Enzo-based FXX in 2005. As the Enzo supercar was discontinued in 2007, the XX program continued with a race-ready iteration built around the Ferrari 599. Dubbed the 599XX , the front-engined racer was produced through 2013 in various iterations. Since then, the XX line remained dormant, but the unveiling of the 2014 Ferrari LaFerrari sparked rumors that a new track-ready supercar was underway. Thankfully, the rumor was confirmed in early 2014 and Maranello’s new track beast revealed itself to the world at the 2014 Finali Mondiali in December as the FXX K. The latest vehicle in a line of track-prepped, limited-edition supercars is based on the LaFerrari and is the first to carry a hybrid drivetrain. Not only more powerful than its street-legal sibling, the FXX K is also more aerodynamic, lighter and quicker. It’s also a lot more exclusive, with only a few carefully selected customers having the privilege of ordering one. The FXX K will also come with its very own racing program, as well as an exclusive racing series on Formula One tracks around the world. The full details are still to come, but the FXX K is finally official and Ferrari released just enough info to make us understand why this extreme LaFerrari is one of the most exquisite race cars ever built. Check it out after the jump. Exterior The LaFerrari’s already radical design was taken to a whole new level with the FXX K. Up front, the standard splitter has been replaced by a larger piece, while the spoiler has been drastically redesigned into a twin-profile piece for increased downforce. The spoiler and splitter also sit 1.2 inches lower than usual. Lateral dive planes and vertical fins channel the air toward the car’s flanks for improved aerodynamics. The LaFerrari’s standard headlamps that extend above the wheel arches are also gone, replaced by tiny strips of LED lights. A new hood with redesigned vents and a black center piece rounds off the new front fascia. A lot more changes are in store around back where nearly every detail has been redesigned. The split grille is the only component that remains untouched. A massive diffuser replaces the two-piece unit seen on the LaFerrari, flanked by single exhaust outlets on each side — the standard LaFerrari has a quad-exhaust layout. The spoiler and the taillights are also new, but the main highlight is visible right above the rear bonnet in the form of a rather unconventional wing. The system actually consists of two vertical fins on each side with small, horizontal wings extending on the inside. Although it looks like a standard fixed wing that had its center piece chopped off, Ferrari says the components act as "guide vanes in the low drag configuration and boost the spoiler’s efficiency in the high downforce one." Weird-looking but clever! The whole aerodynamic package delivers a 50-percent improvement in downforce in the low drag configuration and a 30-percent improvement in the more aggressive downforce configuration. This means a massive 1,190 pounds of downforce at 124 mph! Interior As expected, the FXX K’s interior is rather spartan when compared to the LaFerrari’s. Ferrari ditched all the luxury and convenience features that are useless on the race track and replaced them with race-spec, lightweight components. A new center console resides between the seats, holding buttons and switches that operate everything from the A/C and the heater to KERS and the launch system. Both the dashboard and the steering wheel are nearly identical to the road car’s, but most soft-touch surfaces are replaced by carbon-fiber inserts, including the center piece of the steering wheel. The door panels are also plain carbon-fiber boards. The seats are also brand new, featuring massive bolstering on the sides, a carbon structure and race-spec harnesses. The red line running along the center piece, as well as the red contrast stitching add a dash of color to the otherwise black interior. Lastly, the instrument cluster comes with different graphics and likely new display options, allowing the driver to monitor vital car data while on the track. Drivetrain The FXX K gets the same hybrid drivetrain as the road-going LaFerrari, meaning the 6.3-liter V-12 is paired with an electric motor. The combo is more powerful in the FXX K, however, now churning 1,050 horsepower, a significant 87-pony improvement over the standard LaFerrari. The V-12’s output increased from 800 to 860 horses, while the electric unit was updated to deliver 190 ponies instead of 163. Ferrari says maximum torque sits at more than the standard Laferrari’s 663 pound-feet. The total output makes the FXX K more powerful than its main rival, the McLaren P1 GTR, which is rated at 986 horsepower. The horsepower increase is possible due to a host of upgraded, race-bred internals, including new camshafts, a revised valvetrain with mechanical tappets, and redesigned intake manifolds. Also, the Italians ditched the exhaust system’s silencers for a more menacing note. The HY-KERS system has been upgraded as well, with drivers having access to four different settings through the Manettino dial on the center console. "Qualify" delivers maximum performance for short periods of track time, while "Long Run" focuses on performance consistency for longer stints. There’s also "Manual Boost" for instant maximum torque delivery and "Fast Charge," which allows a fast recharge of the supercar’s battery. Although Ferrari has yet to release performance specs for the FXX K, the most powerful Prancing Horse ever developed is likely to be the quickest as well. While the street-legal LaFerrari needs 2.9 seconds to reach 60 mph from a standing start, the more powerful engine of the FXX K and its reduced curb weight should enable it to achieve the same sprint in about 2.7 seconds. Top speed probably remains unchanged at 217 mph, a mind-boggling figure even for a track-only car. ---- Category:Cars Category:Real Cars Category:Ferrari Cars Category:2015 Cars Category:2015 Ferrari Category:2010-2019 Cars Category:2010-2019 Ferrari Category:Over 1,000 HP Category:1,000 To 1,099 HP Category:Race Cars Category:Coupe Category:Exotic Category:21st Century Category:Over 200 MPH Category:A Class Cars Category:S Class Cars Category:2015 Game Debuts Category:R Class Cars Category:Priced Over 1 Million Cash